To Summarize
by eilatansayah
Summary: Sequal to 'Just To Be'. Hope you enjoy


**Hello People, this is the last story in this current series. I never intended to create sequel after sequel but I got such an amazing response from you all that I was inspired to carry on and on.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful responses, I might go a bit quiet for a while as my real life is being put on hold a bit by writing these stories and things are being neglected **

**This definitely won't be my last fanfic though. **

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

"Morning Paddy."

Aaron's stood in front of me, hands in pockets and he still has the same half nervous expression on his face. I think it's fair to say it's going to be a few days until he's recovered from this one. Yesterday afternoon I walked in on him and Jackson having sex and whilst I have long seen the funny side of it, I can tell that Aaron is still fairly humiliated, "sleep well?" I pause because I'm not sure I should use words that in any way allude to him being in bed with Jackson. "Sure," shrugs Aaron but he won't meet my eyes.

"There's some toast there if you want," I nod towards the rack sat out on the table, next to it I have arranged a mix of condiments from jam to peanut butter, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I like to do it properly, you'll never see me eating it on the run.

"Where's Jackson?"

Aaron shifts his eyes and moves from one foot to the other, "He's just come out of the shower."

I grin because after yesterday you have no idea how happy I am that Jackson spent the night here, it's only happened a couple of times before. Last night they'd had a massive row and Jackson had been thrown out and Aaron had cried and I'd had to sit on his bedroom floor consoling him but luckily Jackson had come back soon after and everything was good – I'd ended up making us all a roast dinner.

The dinner was comparatively comfortable, Aaron didn't say much so instead me and Jackson picked up the conversation, although I can't be that surprised really – I guess it's amazing that he was even willing to join us.

"So everything's Ok?" Last night I overheard the two boys say they loved each other so I know its ok and I shouldn't push it but a little part of me wants to see an elated Aaron, if I were him I'd be on cloud nine.

"Yeah fine," Aaron shrugs and moves his way towards the kettle, I watch him pull two coffee cups from the cupboard and set them down, his movements are slow and he looks like he's building to something. I hold my breath because there is a chance that Aaron's going to tell me what they said to each other and I'm an old woman when it comes to things like that.

"Paddy last night,"

"Yeah?" I can feel myself tensing excitedly.

He turns around slowly, sort of lulling his head; I can see the embarrassed smile on his face, "Well I'm just... just sorry about it all."

My shoulders sag; I should have known he'd never say anything.

"It's forgotten."

He shrugs, "no I don't want you to forget, I want you to know that I'm going to stop doing that."

"Doing that?" I look at him warily, because last night we discussed the possibility of him denying himself what he likes, I need clarification because either he means to stop sleeping with Jackson or reacting the way he does. The last thing I want is if he's come to the crazy conclusion not to be gay, I know he's decided that a few times since getting with Jackson, luckily he's never seen through his plan.

"Yeah you know," he swallows hard "being daft and overreacting."

I let out a breath, relieved, "I'll hold you to that," and I wink at him.

He smiles at me and turns back to making the coffees. I hope he manages it because I know that he's as wary of his own behaviour as everyone else is; only time will tell I guess.

It's interesting how Aaron can be so sensitive and I do find myself wondering why. I know that Chastity can have a bit of a short fuse and that he's inherited that, but she certainly isn't sensitive. I guess he could have got it from his father but the few times I met Gordon Livesy (this was when Aaron was much younger, before he came to live here) he'd always seemed a very confident and calm man. Back then Gordon had seemed to love his son unconditionally although I do remember glimpses of him delighting that Aaron didn't want to be a part of Chas' life.

I've never spoken to Aaron about his childhood in depth, any mention of his father and he closes off, I could be wrong, but I don't think it's any more than him feeling completely abandoned by his father because I know this is a very real fear of his.

"Paddy there's no milk."

"Oh yeah," I jump up quickly out of my chair, I know where there is some, "I was working in the surgery early and didn't have enough milk in my coffee, brought the milk out there rather than the other way round." I give him a sheepish grin and clamber out of my chair in my usual clumsy way, "give us a minute." I get to the surgery, I can't immediately find it and when I do I'm annoyed with myself that I left it on the operating table – it's very unprofessional of me and I hate that.

Now people walk in on couples all lot, they might be lying in each other's arms watching a film or sitting close in a pub and leaning in to kiss one another. I've probably interrupted moments like this a hundred times and yet it's gone completely over my head. During these times, I haven't stopped and turned back and the couple in question hasn't pulled away suddenly embarrassed. I am a huge advocate of love and you know what? It's nice to see glimpses of people's relationships, this world can be hard enough and the least you can do is find happiness were possible and this is what Aaron needs to learn and deal with. He has done nothing wrong, he has nothing to be ashamed of and in no way am I going to contribute to his fears by getting flustered.

This is the thought that is in my head the second I return to the kitchen, because once again, just like last night I've walked in on an intimate moment – just not quite so intimate (if you get my meaning).

Aaron is we're I left him, stood in front of the coffee mugs facing the wall only now Jackson is wrapped around him, he's talking softly, "Your shower is amazing,"

"I know," there's laughter in Aaron's voice, as if he finds it funny that Jackson has only just realised.

"No wonder you always come back here instead of showering at mine." I watch Jackson tighten his hold.

"I'm not daft me."

I could turn around and leave right now for the sake of Aaron sensibilities but I'm not going to, "here's the milk," I admit I announce this quite loudly, I at least want them to know when they have an audience.

Jackson immediately pulls away and spins around, I don't miss the nervous look that fleets his features, I can understand his fears, the last thing he wants his Aaron blowing up again – especially so soon. It takes a second but then Aaron squares his shoulders before turning round, he won't look at me when he takes the milk but he does say thanks.

Jackson immediately picks up the conversation, obviously trying to smooth over any discomfort, "I was just saying that your shower is so much better than Dale View's."

Aaron's keeping his back to us, seemingly fixated on making the coffee but he's not run away so it's progress for now. I grin at Jackson and retake my seat at the table, "your welcome to use it any time you want."

"You'll end up regretting it – he has about ten showers a day."

You have no idea how delighted I am that Aaron's joined the conversation.

Jackson leans back to catch Aaron's eye and I can see him grinning out of the corner of his mouth, "It just seems like a lot cause you only shower once a week!"

"Ha Ha," Aaron grabs a coffee and shoves it into Jackson's hand, "drink that."

I sit back in my chair, glowing from the warm feeling that overcomes me from watching them, because it's not exactly what you'd expect, but it is definitely affection.

* * *

><p>Aaron is late. Again. Most days he's late and I think he sees his job more as a favour than anything else and I'm not going to lie it's really pissing me off.<p>

I remember when I first returned to the village, he'd been working as a car washer and somehow Chas had emotionally blackmailed Debbie and me into training him up as a mechanic. I don't know how we were convinced; Aaron was unreliable, kept breaking things and liked to sit on the car bonnets drinking beer whenever me or Debbie we're on a call out. There were a number of cars that got returned with a few empty cans inside them and Aaron even once stole a pair of trainers that we're sat in the boot of a customer's BMW.

He was a nightmare and that's coming from me.

I admit that now he's much better and Chas did have a point about giving him more responsibility because even I have to admit he is a damn good mechanic – even though he's shit a time keeping.

"Cain!" I turn to my left as Ryan sharply whistles at me, it's piercing and I hold my hand to my ear for protection, he's grinning at me and holding the garage phone mouth part away from him, "Some guy wants to book his car in for an MOT."

I scowl my features and look at him like he's an idiot, "We'll check the diary then."

"Already have, you and me are out this afternoon – do we know if Aaron's coming in?"

I huff loudly at my idiot nephew and then my eyebrows narrow darkly because I can see the budgie at the bottom of the drive, "he's here."

"Yes mate we can fit you in at three this afternoon." I listen to Ryan quickly make the booking before putting the phone down and joining me were I'm leaning against a car bonnet sipping on my tea. Aaron's not alone, he's stood with Jackson - he's always stood with Jackson.

Next to me Ryan nudges me, "They look alright don't they." They're stood closely to one another talking and both have their hands stuffed into their pockets, although from their expressions I can see they're happy. I know that body language, I'm a master of deciphering it– it comes from years of being a people watcher. I'm not going to lie and say I watch people because I'm interested, it's more about what I can find out to use against them. The best example of this was when I figured out that Eve fancied that John Barton, it didn't take me long before I was able to use it to blackmail John and yes I am proud of it. To be honest though you'd probably have to be an idiot not to get what was going on between these two in front of us. Jackson keeps twisting his upper body slightly in this bundle of nervous energy and every now and again he bumps Aaron's ankle with his foot. Aaron's just rooted, his shoulders are hunched up and he's not really moving though I can see him smiling as they talk.

I sniff loudly and scratch my nose, he's ten minutes late and still blatantly stands there chatting, "Yeah why wouldn't they be?"

Ryan shrugs, "They had an argument yesterday, Jackson came back to ours and threw a mug against the wall – he broke it."

I cock my eyebrow in surprise, I didn't realise the little fairy had it in him, "What, was that about Saturday night?"

Jackson had walked into the pub really drunk and in drag, he'd made a bit of a tit of himself but it was actually very funny, Aaron hadn't seemed to have thought so though and he'd virtually dragged him out.

"I'm not sure, he was livid though – shouting that Aaron was a psychopath and that he'd had enough."

I scratch my head because this doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, I'd seen Aaron in the shop and the soft idiot was buying Jackson a pizza – although he'd chucked it away when I started teasing him for it, "was it over pizza?"

Ryan just looks at me, "Pizza? Who has an argument over pizza?" I shot him a look, "If anyone can find a way to argue over pizza, it's Aaron."

He doesn't respond because he knows I'm right, Aaron is like a minefield because you never know when you step on something if he'll blow up. I've seen him do it so many times over the stupidest things, he's dropped a wrench on the floor and kicked a car, spilt tea before and thrown his mug (obviously suited to Jackson like that) and been electrocuted and then stormed off (which was actually quite funny). It's exhausting as well though – you have no idea how many voicemails I've left on his phone threatening him with the sack unless he returns.

"So he wouldn't tell you what it was about then?"

"Nope just said that it was over between them, I'd have never seen Jackson angry."

I fold my arms and tilt my head, Jackson's bent his knees slightly and I think he's trying to make eye contact to Aaron's dipped face because I know he's just made Aaron blush, "I didn't realise that our cupcake had an angry side."

Ryan turns his head and glares at me, "What?" I shrug, "it's funny!" he just shakes his head at me, "Aaron doesn't see it like that."

Aaron will just have to get over it because that's what I've had to do.

I have to admit I'm not that pleased with having a gay nephew, I mean life's shit enough without making it harder for yourself, but at the same time it has given a whole new range of nicknames to call him. I was running out of ways to insult and wind him up and then I found out he was gay and I was able to tap into a whole new reserve. The best thing I ever did was buy him a naked blokes calendar and hang it up in the garage –Aaron keeps throwing them away and I keep replacing them.

I guess the hardest thing to comprehend his not that Aaron is gay – it's how he can be gay? I mean look at him – have you ever seen a more unlikely candidate for leather hot pants. Every gay guy I've ever meet belonged to a carry on film – mechanics are not gay, and who ever heard of a gay builder who drinks larger and doesn't own a string vest? Although there could be one in his very open closet.

Aaron bumps Jackson with his elbow and Jackson laughs and I guess it even makes me smile when Aaron grins back.

Him smiling is much better than him being sat in a garage full of fumes unconscious. Maybe that's why I let him get away with as much as he does? Maybe because not so long ago I had to pull out his lifeless body and stand there helpless as the paramedics resuscitated him, it took them ten minutes before they got a pulse – I think they we're the longest ten minutes of my life.

"Whatever their problem I'd say they got over it."

"Yeah," responds Ryan and then he gets up to return to work.

* * *

><p>I've had a few shocks in my life – in fact I've had a lot and many of them revolve around Aaron. Finding out my son was gay was a big one – especially as I always had the deluded idea that that sort of thing was easy to detect. But to be honest that probably pales to the shock I'm feeling right now – its lunch time, Aaron and Jackson are sat in the pub and Aaron has just asked me to join them.<p>

Someone needs to pick my mouth up off the floor.

"Mum?" Aaron's raised his eyebrow and Jackson has a funny smile on his face.

"Seriously?"

I watch my son shift uncomfortably, "It would be a bit cruel of me if I was winding you up."

I look at Jackson and see him staring back up wide eyed, he shrugs slightly giving me a 'take him up on his offer before he retracts it' look and I plonk myself down. "We've already eaten," he says before pushing the pub menu across the table with his index finger but I'm completely dumbfounded and there's no way I can manage reading it. I decide to go for something I know will be on the menu without looking, "I'm gonna have the lasagne."

"Great,' responds Jackson, "I'll go up and order then." I'm completely flustered, "Oh no love I'll do it." But he's up and out of his seat and I'm too dazed to function, "it's fine, I'm going to get us a couple of beers anyway," he replies.

I'm not sure what's going on but I have _never_ in all the time the two of them have been dating, _ever_ been a loud to sit with them. The closest I've got is being on the next table to them in the café and even then it was only for two minutes whilst Aaron downed he's coffee and dragged Jackson out, I can't help but feel suspicious.

"Everything alright?"

The last time I saw him was yesterday when he ran out of Layla's shop. He'd been there to buy a pizza that turned out to be Jackson's favourite – he'd been mortified when we realised. I'd even tried calling him later and he wouldn't answer the text messages I sent, so now being asked to sit with them is a little bewildering.

Aaron folds his arms and nods slowly, "yeah," he never was much of a conversationalist.

I'm nervous now and by that I mean I'm nervous by the lack of anything to be nervous about, "You're not pregnant are you?"

Aaron curls his lip at me and I admit it wasn't my best joke.

"No love it's just that this is a bit unheard of, you know?"

He just shrugs in response, "right we'll move over there then if you want."

"No, no," that is definitely not what I want, "it's all good."

"Right," he mummers before lowering his head to fixate on something on his trousers, "don't make a thing of it then."

"Right."

A couple of minutes Jackson returns and I'm happy to see he's put a straw in my larger, I try to pay him back for the food but it won't let me, "if I can't buy my mother in-law a meal then who can I?" I see him glance at Aaron out of the corner of his eye and he has a cheeky smile on his face, Aaron is just glaring at him and I feel that some secret communication is going on between them.

There is definitely something going on, "you're not… you're not getting married are you?" I don't know how I feel about that other than Aaron is only eighteen and far too young.

"No!" Aaron shoves Jackson hard and it's sort of playful, "he's just messing around and being an idiot as usual."

I look at Jackson and he raises his arms in a 'that's me' way but I know something strange is happening. It's like something has shifted but I can't put my finger on it. Its Aaron mostly, not Jackson – he is always happy and joking, yeah it's more that Aaron's happy. Not that I'm complaining, I just wish I could figure it out.

I Last saw them together two days ago when Jackson turned up in drag, Aaron had been completely mortified and had sat quietly fuming on the other side of the room, if anything I thought it could have broken them up. There was nothing quiet about Jackson's appearance, he draped himself across the bar, arm wrestled with Zak and then announced to the whole pub that Aaron was beautiful. As Dingle standards go it was pretty much gold – Zak was even going on about him yesterday, it was as if he'd passed some kind of initiation.

I decide that as much as I want to question them on their strange mood, to move onto a different topic.

"So how much do you remember of Saturday night Jackson?"

A slow smile comes to his features and he glances at Aaron embarrassed, "not much."

"No?"

He shifts uncomfortably but I can tell he doesn't really care that much, "I can remember more now, I remember buying the chips, I remember arm wrestling with Zak and Adam and this one dragging me home. The rest was helpfully filled in by Adam yesterday morning."

I can't help the cackle that escapes my lips, "Oh Jackson you have no idea how much you have gone up in my family's estimation!"

"Yeah?" he cocks an eyebrow happily.

"Oh yes – you're gonna be guest of honour at every party now – and you better live up that past performance."

Aaron's concentrating on drinking his beer and Jackson nudges him, "hear that? So no throwing away my party invitation before I get a chance to read it."

In response Aaron just rolls his eyes and elbows Jackson back but I notice him moving a little closer, as for me – well I honestly can't believe what I'm witnessing.

This is the most affectionate I ever seen Aaron, he doesn't do it with Jackson, not ever. They sit opposite when in the pub or café, they walk a good distance apart and I can't even remember seeing Aaron openly smile at Jackson – I think I've entered an alternative universe.

"So did you do anything nice last night then?" I'm totally fishing, because something happened and I'm probably not going to get an answer.

"Paddy made us a roast dinner and then we just watched a film."

There's a look on Jackson's face that I can't read, it's sort of knowing and then I watch a small smile jump to his lips as if he's recalling a memory, "Yeah it was just a quiet one."

"Right," I respond slowly, I know it's none of my business but after this I'm going straight over to Paddy's to get the gossip.

We're interrupted by Diane placing my food in front of me and I immediately pick up my fork to start eating, I have to admit this is a little strange, I've always wanted Aaron to ask me for a meal with them. Sort of an official 'meet the parent thing' but this isn't exactly how I planned it – me eating whilst they sit and watch, but I guess with Aaron nothings ever going to be conventional.

I eye their half empty beer glasses, "you two want another?"

Aaron quickly shakes his head, "My lunch breaks over, I was late this morning and Cain threatened to sake me – better not give him more ammunition."

I grin because Cain threatens that on a daily basis but my brother is so soft, I know he'd never do it.

As if on cue Aaron's phone suddenly rings, it's on the table and for some reason is closer to Jackson, who picks it up and reads the name, "it's Cain," he looks at Aaron with an 'oh dear' expression, Aaron just rolls his eyes.

"Yes," I wince because it's not exactly the friendliest greeting.

"I'm on my lunch!" Aaron got an argumentative tone to his voice and I can hear Cain's muffled shouting on the over end. Aaron huffs loudly, "fine!" He then hangs up the call. I watch him curl his lips distastefully, "I have to go now or he's docking my wages." I give him a sympathetic look even though he probably doesn't deserve it.

"You coming?" Aaron's half raised from his chair and his gathering his things.

"No."

"No?"

Jackson looks down at his drink, "I've still got half a pint."

I'm continuing eating my food and I notice Aaron glance between me and Jackson unsurely, I can tell he doesn't like the idea of leaving us alone together. We've not had that often; in fact Aaron has gone to pains to make sure it doesn't happen.

I can see him waging it up and I think he's considering sticking around and risk losing some wages but eventually he swallows unsurely, "right."

Jackson's just grinning at him, "see you after work."

"right."

Now I'm not sure why it happened because it could be any number of reasons but I think it's mostly because Aaron's distracted. He's busy worrying about his Mother and Boyfriend spending a prolonged period together; at least that's what I think it is. Because suddenly he bends down and gives Jackson a good bye kiss.

On the lips.

I almost choked on my food.

The next moment Aaron freezes and so does Jackson and I can see there matching looks of disbelief, it's over in a second though and then suddenly Aaron straightens up, he gives Jackson a small smile.

"See you both later."

Jackson's got a stupid grin on his face and raises his eyebrows at me quickly, I just stuff another forkful into my mouth, "I don't know who that kid is, but he is not my son."

* * *

><p>"Alright Paddy?"<p>

I've opened the door to smithy Cottage to find Paddy sat in the kitchen with some paper work spread across the table. I didn't bother to knock; it's been a long time since I've knocked before entering this house.

Paddy looks up and greets me, "Adam." He's friendly but he also seems a little distracted, "Aaron upstairs?"

"Yeah," he responds distractedly, I just give him a smile that he doesn't see and head towards the stairs. "Oh wait!" he suddenly shots his head up panicked, "Jackson's up there as well."

"Right," I respond, wiggling my eyebrows because I get his meaning. Paddy looks back at me a little embarrassed, "All I'm saying is that they're up there together – nothing else."

I give Paddy a wink, "better call up then, huh?"

I shout up and a couple of seconds later hear Aaron's muffled call back, I take this as a welcoming sign and head up, giving Paddy a silly salute, he just grins and salutes back before returning to his paper work.

I haven't seen either of them since yesterday morning when I'd barged into Jackson's place to check out his shame. Saturday night he'd put on the most fantastic disgrace of a drunken show and I had to get myself round straight away to wind him up, Aaron hadn't been there.

To my delight Jackson couldn't remember a thing and you have no idea how much pleasure I'd had in regaling him. Jackson had just panicked, not because he was embarrassed – more about how Aaron was going to react. Apparently he'd been weird and gone home that morning, and whilst this seemed to really concern Jackson, it didn't me – because let's be honest Aaron's always weird.

I also had the advantage, because I got to witness Aaron being all caring the night before as he tried to get his drunken boyfriend into bed. It was very sweet and probably something I wouldn't have even given a second thought to if it wasn't Aaron – it was such a contradiction to his usual behaviour.

"All right guys!" I say after gently tapping on the door and making my way into the room. Jackson's lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, Aaron's stood at the foot of the bed, hands on hips and with a scowl on his face.

Both of them give a cursory glance before ignoring me and I think I may have just interrupted a domestic.

Aaron swipes his tongue across his teeth; he doesn't look impressed, "take them off."

I'm not sure I want to know what he's talking about.

Jackson just grin back up, "I'm comfortable now."

I look between the two of them, unsure what's going on and the Aaron points down to Jackson's feet, he's wearing a pair of stripy red and white sock. Jackson smiles and nods at me, "Aaron's finding my socks a bit grimy."

I can't say I blame him – they've seen better days.

They are thread bare, and faded and Jackson big toe is sticking out the top, I absently note that he has a neatly trimmed toe nail, "Adam don't get to close to him cause they stink."

Jackson shakes his head amused, "Aaron it's winter, I am not walking around bare foot."

I have to admit the conversation his quite funny, It's not often when I get to witness them doing the old married couple routine. Most of the time when we're all together Aaron is mostly quiet; he tends not to do anything in case it gives away their relationship. In fact when were out and about there's more affection towards me than Jackson – I guess it's because our relationship's nothing to hide from inquiring strangers.

It's taken a minutes but the smell has hit me and I hide my nose in the crock of my elbow, "That's disgusting!"

"Right!" Aaron looks at Jackson in an 'I told you so' way.

"You won't notice it after a while." I can't help but laugh at Jackson's comment, he always very quick and witty. Aaron's not smiling – he looks genuinely pissed off – almost as much as he did in the pub when Jackson turned up drunk. I shake my head in disbelief, Aaron and Jackson are so opposite, it's crazy – but I guess they say that opposites attract.

"I think," I start, looking down at Jackson, "for the good of the other occupants standing in this room, you should take them off." Jackson gives an exaggerated sigh and turns to Aaron, "you're gonna have lend me a pair of yours then, cause I'm not going bare foot."

Aaron curls his lips, not seeming to like the idea, "fine, whatever," he goes to his draw and pulls out a pair, throwing them at Jackson's face. Jackson just laughs and so do I but Aaron just stands there, crossed arms with a scowl on his face – that's Aaron speak for 'I find this funny as well'.

Now we've averted this disaster, I jump onto the bed and make myself comfortable next to Jackson, Aaron's clearly annoyed that there's no space for him in his own room, "So how you feeling now? Fully recovered?" Yesterday Jackson had looked incredibly rough and I'd even had to help look up Dale View when he'd left to go find Aaron because he couldn't cope with keys.

"Oh yeah."

"Great," I rub my hands together gleefully, "fancy a session tonight then?"

"No chance, it will be a while before I go on a night out."

I laugh, "shame, you been in the pub yet?"

"Yep, had lunch with Chas'."

Aaron ducks his head for some reason and a small smile crosses his features, I note Jackson look at Aaron and he's got a matching expression, I don't know what it's about but I do understand it's private.

"No one wind you up then?"

Jackson curls towards me, "Yeah Diane – wanting to check I was no longer on the charm offence, don't have a clue what she's on about though."

I do, I remember quite clearly Jackson's attempts to charm her into selling him lots of shots, I give a big belly laugh because Saturday night was so funny - I laugh every time I think of it, "so what are your plans tonight then?"

Jackson looks at Aaron who's still stood at the end of his bed and Aaron's eyeing Jackson's feet because he still hasn't made any effort to change his socks, "fine!" starts Jackson and he makes an exaggerated show of taking them off.

"We're going to go back to Jackson's and watch a film, come with if you want."

I look at Aaron whose offer is genuine, but the idea of playing gooseberry to these two doesn't hold much appeal, "nah thanks, meeting Scarlet in the pub, that's why I popped in, to say if you wanted to join us."

"Ok," I grin as Aaron picks up his waste bin and reaches for Jackson's socks, Jackson doesn't object, instead giving them a sad wave, I clutch my head and shake it amused, "see you guys then." At the bottom of the stairs I realise I don't have my phone so I run back up to retrieve it, thinking it must have fallen out of my pocket when jumping onto Aaron's bed.

You know it's not been long since Aaron walked around the village with his head in the sand about who he was, being gay terrified him and I honestly never imagined that he'd ever get to this point. It's been a struggle, I know and even now it seems like he takes more steps back than forward but then I'm confronted with moments like Saturday night, when Aaron kissed Jackson's nose sweetly. And like now, I've walked in on them lying together, softly talking and Aaron has his arms wrapped around Jackson.

There's a moment where panic jumps to Aaron's eyes and I can see that for a second he'd considered throwing Jackson off. But he doesn't, instead he just lies still, however uncomfortable he looks.

"Forgot my phone," I quickly say and look around realising that it's fell on the floor, "see you guys." Outside the bedroom door, I pause but only just long enough to hear Jackson speak,

"You alright?"

There's a small silence and then I smile because Aaron responds, "yeah."

It's then that I realise that however slow those forwards steps are taken, things will be alright.

**The Ends**


End file.
